clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Beach
The Beach is the Room where the entrance to the Lighthouse is located. Every three months, Rockhopper comes by on the Migrator and docks here. The path to the north leads to the Ski Village while the path to the right leads to the Dock. The Lighthouse wasn't available for penguins before the Lighthouse Donation. There are two beach chairs and a bucket for penguins to make a snow-castle out of. The beach is a rather quiet place, it is not very crowded. But, when the Migrator arrives, the beach is fairly crowded. History *The Save The Migrator project occurred at the Beach. In February 11, 2008, Rockhopper's rowboat was at the Beach and the free item was a life vest. He was in the rowboat because the Migrator had been sunk. After Rockhopper rowed away the sub was ready and a few days after some of Rockhopper's possessions appeared at the beach. In April 10, 2008, the Migrator was finished and there stood some fireworks Gary the Gadget Guy invented In April 24, 2008, Rockhopper's motor-boat was there, with a free item, which was a Black and Red Sailor Shirt. *When the Migrator docked in May 22, 2009 it was full of plants, and now plants have been transferred to the Beach. They are not there anymore. *Just before the Island Adventure Party 2010, the Flare Flinger 3000 was put out, but after the party ended, it was removed. *in the Underwater Expedition the beach was flooded Parties *During the 2007 Summer Kickoff Party, The Penguin Band played on a wooden platform on the Beach. *During the 2007 Waddle On Water Party, there was a burger hut at the Beach. *During the 2007 The Fair, there was a table with snow cones spread out. *During the 2008 Winter Fiesta, there was a taco stand at the Beach. *During the 2008 The Fair had a Memory Game and a Slide that starts at the Beacon *During the 2010 Puffle Party, the Puffles where playing together building sand castles. *This was one of the only rooms not decorated for the St. Patrick's Day 2009 party. *During the 2010 April Fools Party, the door of the Lighthouse was in the not attached to the Lighthouse itself, and you could change the sky by clicking on it. *During the 2011 April Fools Party, you could teleport inside the Lighthouse from the Ski Lodge. *During the Underwater Expedition, this room was completely submerged, with only the Beacon above the surface. Trivia *On the video in the EPF Command Room there is an elevator under the buoy. This may be a secret entrace in the future. * The beach is the only place to get on the Migrator. Pins *Jet Pack Pin *Snowflake Tile Pin *Water Tap Pin Names In Other Languages Gallery Beach by cutelolly.PNG|Normal Beach Underwater expedition beach final.JPG|Beach in Underwater Expedition. CPwikiBeachPP2012.jpeg|The Box Dimension at the Beach ]] See also *Dock *Lighthouse *Migrator *Ski Village SWFs Beach (.swf) Category:Places Category:Beach Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea Category:Article Category:Rooms Category:Locations